NAC: List of Needed Articles
Pages that should be added, sorted by universe/franchise. Folklore Cryptids *Buratsche-Al-Llgs *Champ *Flashlight Frog *Mamlambo *Nandi Bear *Ropen *Sheepsquatch *Thunderbird *Tuttle Bottoms Monster *U-28 Creature *Waitoreke Legendary Creatures *Afanc *Akhlut *Amphitere *Aniwye *Anjana *Arimaspian *Aziza *Asrai *Bagiennik *Bisan *Boggart *Brownie *Camahueto *Camphruch *Domovoi *Duende *Elf *Eloko *Escornau *Fenghuang *Fuath *Fur-Bearing Trout *Gargouille *Gegenee *Glaistig *Goblin *Gorgad *Gorgon *Grootslang *Hedley Kow *Hippopus *Hobgoblin *Hulder *Imp *Indrik *Jaculus *Karzełek *Kelpie *Khara *Kijimuna *Kikimora *Kilmoulis *Kobold *Koro-pok-guru *Luduan *Manananggal *Muldjewangk *Nixie *Nue *Pombero *Popobawa *Púca *Qilin *Raijū *Roc *Roperite *Sandwalker *Shadhavar *Shellycoat *Simurgh *Sirrush *Snallygaster *Splintercat *Sprite *Tarasque *Tikbalang *Tripodero *Waheela *Wandjina *Will O' the Wisp *Xana *Xiezhi *Yōsei *Yumbo Kaiju Godzilla Universe *Varan Godzilla: The Series Universe *Armillaria *Bacillus *Fire Monster *Giant Armadillo *Giant Centipede *Giant Mutant Bee *Giant Mutant Widow Spider *Giant Turtle *Giant Thorny Devil *Giant Water Beetle *Ice Borer *Komodithrax *Megapede *Rhinosaurus *Shrewster *Skeetera *Sub-Zero Manta *Swamp Beast *Ts-eh-Go The Godzilla Power Hour Universe *Giant Ant *Giant Bee *Giant Beetle *Giant Black Widow *Magnetic Monster *Seaweed Monster Other Universes *Gappa *Konga Video Games Fallout Universe *Gecko *Ghoul Monster Hunter Universe *Cephadrome *Fatalis *Gypceros *Lao-Shan Lung *Plesioth *Velociprey BioShock Universe *Big Daddy *Splicer Darksiders Universe *Angelic Beast *Ashworm *Broodling *Brood Guardian *Shadowcaster *Duskwing *Gholen *Minion *Swarm *Shadow Lurker *Trauma *Wraith *Grappleclaw *Goremaw Prototype Universe *James Heller *Walkers Super Mario Bros. Universe *Albatoss *Blooper *Boo *Flurry *Hoopster *Ninji *Ostro *Pianta *Pidgit *Porcupo *Shy Guy *Spike Bass *Toad *Tweeter *Wiggler Cheep Cheeps *Air Cheep *Blurp *Bub *Cheep Cheep *Cheep Chomp *Cheep Sheep *Cheepskipper *Deep Cheep *Eep Cheep *Flopsy Fish *Mr. Kipper *Needle Bomb *Piscatory Pete *Puffer-Cheep *Rip van Fish *Spiny Cheep Cheep Film & Television Adventures of the Gummi Bears Universe *Airiel *Beevilweevil *Boggle (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Carpie *Finwithit *Floogel *Grot *Gummi Bear *Jabberfly *Rama *Slugger *Slumber Sprite *Spinster *Tree Folk *Troggel Aladdin Universe *Al Muddy *Amuk Moonrah *Arbutus *Ayam Aghoul *Aziz *Caliph Kapok *Eden (Aladdin) *El Khatib *Ethereal *Fasir *Fire Cat *Giant Scorpion (Aladdin) *Giant Worm (Aladdin) *Jackal Girl *Joel (Aladdin) *King Mamood *Malcho *Mamluk *Mirage *Mothias *Mozenrath *Nefir Hasenuf *Nefir's Imps *Rat People *Rock Ifrit *Saleen *Sirocco *Sligoothoo *Slumbergath *Smelly Lizard *Sootinai *Thundra *Xerxes Attack on Titan Universe *Ape Titan *Ymir *Annie Leonhardt *Reiner Braun *Bertholdt Hoover Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe *Aardvark Sloth *Arctic Camel *Armadillo Lion *Badgerfrog *Badgermole *Boar-q-pine *Cabbage Slug *Cat Owl *Dragon *Dragonfly *Elbow Leech *Elephant Koi *Elephant Mandrill *Elephant Rat *Giant Fly *Giant Rhinoceros Beetle *Gilacorn *Goat Dog *Goat Gorilla *Hog Monkey *Iguana Seal *Lion Vulture *Lizard Crow *Platypus Bear *Polar Bear Dog *Possum Chicken *Purple Pentapus *Pygmy Puma *Quilled Chameleon *Rabaroo *Saber-tooth Moose Lion *Sand Shark *Shirshu *Sparrowkeet *Turtle Seal *Unagi *Winged Lemur *Wolfbat The Chronicles of Narnia Universe *Aslan *Centaur (Narnia) *Sea Serpent (Narnia) *Minotaur (Narnia) *Harpy (Narnia) *Dryad (Narnia) *Faun (Narnia) *Calormen Despicable Me Universe * Purple Minion Fraggle Rock Universe *The Blue Dragon *Flutebird *Flying Batworm *The Furious Garboil *Inkspot *Marjory the Trash Heap *Merggle *Mudwell the Mudbunny *Philo and Gunge *Poison Cackler *Purple Sproingler (Toe Tickler) *Rock Clinger *Singing Cactus *Skenfrith *Wander McMooch Fringe Universe *Transformed Creature The Future is Wild Universe *Bumblebeetle *Deathbottle *Desert Rattleback *Falconfly *False Spitfire Bird *Forest Flish *Garden Worm *Great Blue Windrunner *Gryken *Lurkfish *Ocean Flish *Poggle *Rainbow Squid *Rattleback *Roachcutter *Scrofa *Sharkopath *Silver Spider *Silverswimmer *Slickribbon *Slithersucker *Spitfire Beetle *Spitfire Bird *Terabyte Game of Thrones Universe *Dothraki *Valyrian *Yi Tish *Qartheen *Ghiscari *Hodor *Three-eyed raven *Leaf (Game of Thrones) *Lady Stoneheart G.I. Joe Universe * Castle Destro Entity * Golobulus * Pythona * Nemesis Enforcer * Royal Guards * Organism's of Cobra-La * Primords * Sabotaged Serpentor Prototype * Bio-Annihilator * Fatal Fluffies * Giant Tubeworms Harry Potter Universe *Giant (Harry Potter) *Phoenix (Harry Potter) *Thestral *Swedish Short-Snout *Welsh Green *Harry Potter *Hermoine Granger *Thunderbird (Harry Potter) *Newt Scamander *Tina Goldstein *Queenie Goldstein *Albus Dumbledore *Luna Lovegood *Ron Weasley *Bellatrix Lestrange *Nagini *Severus Snape *Lucius Malfoy *Fleur Weasley Hellboy Universe *Behemoth *Forest God Jurassic Park Universe *Baryonyx (Jurassic Park) *Spinoraptor *Carnoraptor *Maisie Lockwood Monsterverse Universe *Shinomura *Psychovulture The Lord of the Rings Universe *Gundabad Warg *Uruk-hai *Mirkwood Centipede *Haradrim *Easterling *Nazgul *Gandalf *Radagast *Sauron *Galadriel *Khamul *Witch King *Bilbo Baggins *Lurtz *Frodo Baggins *Samwise Gamgee *Tauriel *Legolas Greenleaf *Saruman *Talion *Elrond *Lady Marwen Monster Allergy Universe *Gorka Overlord Universe * Wafner Pirates of the Caribbean Universe *Crab (Davy Jones' Locker) *Armando Salazar Tremors Universe *Giant Shrimp *Invisibat *Microbe Swarm *Plantimal *Project 4-12 *Termaggot The X-Files Universe *Alfred Fellig *Dylan Lokensgard *Fear Monster *The Great Mutato *Hallucinogenic Mushroom *Jenn *Kyle Gilligan *Robert Patrick Modell *Ronnie Strickland *Spinal Parasite *Virgil Incanto *Water Parasite Zoboomafoo Universe *Buggly *Fibby *Gooble *Green Puppy *Narchi *Noggendrill *Sensit *Slimantha *Snow Lemur *Wiggy Waxwing *Zoboomafoosaurus Literature After Man Universe *Angler Heron (Butorides piscatorius) *Bardelot (Smilomys atrox) *Bootie Bird (Corvardea niger) *Broadbeak (Pseudofraga sp.) *Chuckaboo (Thylapithecus rufus) *Clatta (Testudicaudatus tardus) *Cleft-back Antelope (Castratragus grandiceros) *Common Pine Chuck (Paraloxus targa) *Desert Leaper (Aquator adepsicautus) *Distarterops (Scinderedens solungulus) *Falanx (Amphimorphodus cynomorphus) *Flightless Auk (Nataralces maritimus) *Flightless Guinea Fowl (Pseudostruthio gularis) *Flooer (Florifacies mirabila) *Flower-faced Pottoo (Gryseonycta rostriflora) *Gandimot (Bustivapus septentreonalis) *Giantala (Silfrangerus giganteus) *Gigantelope (Megalodorcas sp.) *Groath (Hebecephalus montanus) *Grobbit (Ungulamys cerviforme) *Gurrath (Oncherpestes fodrhami) *Hiri-Hiri (Carnophilius ophicaudatus) *Hornhead (Cornudens sp.) *Janiset (Viverinus brevipes) *Khiffah (Armasenex aedificator) *Lesser Ptarmigan (Lagopa minutus) *Long-necked Dipper (Apterocinclus longinuchus) *Long-necked Yippa (Altocephalus saddi) *Lutie (Microlagus mussops) *Meaching (Nixocricetus lemmomorphus) *Mud-gulper (Phocapotamus lutuphagus) *Night Stalker (Manambulus perhorridus) *Nightglider (Hastatus volans) *Pacaus Bird Snake (Avanguis pacausus) *Picktooth (Dolabrodon fossor) *Pilofile (Phalorus phalorus) *Posset (Thylasus virgatus) *Purrip Bat (Caecopterus sp.) *Pytherons (Thalassomus piscivorus) *Rabbuck (Ungulagus sp.) *Rapide (Amphimorphodus longipes) *Ravene (Vulpemys ferox) *Ruffle (Rupesaltor villupes) *Shalloth (Arboverspertilio apteryx) *Slobber (Reteostium cortepellium) *Snorke (Lepidonasus lemurienses) *Strank (Ungulagus virgatus) *Strick (Cursomys longipes) *Surfbat (Remala madipella) *Swimming Anteater (Myrmevenarius amphibius) *Swimming Monkey (Natopithecus ranapes) *Tapimus (Tapimus maximus) *Termite Burrower (Neopardalotus subterrestris) *Terratail (Ophiocaudatus insulatus) *Tick Bird (Invigilator commensalis) *Toothed Kingfisher (Halcyonova aquatica) *Tree Duck (Dendrocygna volubaris) *Tree Goose (Pendavis bidactylus) *Trevel (Scandemys longicaudata) *Trovamp (Hirudatherium saltans) *Turmi (Formicederus paladens) *Valuphant (Valudorsum gravum) *Wakka (Anabracchium struthioforme) *Wattoo (Ungulagus cento) *Zarander (Procerosus elephanasus) Alice Universe *Borogove *Cheshire Cat *Jubjub Bird *Mock Turtle *Mome Rath *Slithy Tove Bas-Lag Universe *Remade *Thanati *Vampir *Garuda *Cray *Khepri *Vodyanoi Cthulhu Mythos *Gnoph-keh *Inhabitants of the Nameless City *People of K'n-yan *Serpent Men *Tcho-Tcho *Voormi Dr. Dolittle Universe *Dr. John Dolittle *Great Glass Sea Snail *Great Pink Sea Snail *Piffilosaurus *Pushmi-pullyu H. G. Wells' Universes *Ant (Empire of the Ants) *Beast Folk *Dr. Griffin *George McWhirter Fotheringay Harry Potter Universe *Boggart (Harry Potter) *Bundimun *Matagot *Zouwu *Chizpurfle *Ghoul (Harry Potter) *Glumbumble *Hinkypunk Pellucidar Universe *Ant Bear *Brute-Man *Coripie *Dyrodor *Ganak *Giant Ant *Gorbus *Horib *Hydrophidian *Sabertooth Man *Trodon Snouters Universe *Haeckel's Primitive Snouter *Slime Snouter *Snuffler *Honeytail *Ribbon Snouter *Trumpet Snouter *Mole Snouter *Leaf Leaper *Snout Leaper *Earwing *Orchidsnouter *Predatory Nasobeme *Six-flowered Snouter *Flower-faced Snouter *Shaggy-faced Snouter *Tasselsnouter Role-Playing, Card Games, etc. Dungeons & Dragons *Balhannoth *Basilisk *Grell *Grick *Manticore *Warforged *Wyvern Category:Browse